Jessica the demon slayer!
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Based on Reverend Lovejoy's "Helen Lovejoy: wife, gossip demon slayer" which is no doubt one of the best simpson fics around. Set 5 years after that fic, Jessica is 15 and about to face more tha just boys, fashion and typical teen stuff. Things like demon
1. A death all too real

A/N: Based on Reverend Lovejoy's Helen Lovejoy: wife, gossip demon slayer, it was an amazing and unique fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons, Matt Groening does and I don't own Roberta Lewis, Reverend Lovejoy does.

"My little girl is all grown up," Helen said stroking her daughter's hair. Jessica would be returning to school again, now she was 15 and starting her third year in high school. Helen didn't want to let her daughter walk out of the house but it was something that had to start happening again. She would have a lot of time on her hands with her daughter out of her house, time to kill demons and protect the town.

In the past 5 years she has become an expert demon fighter, even if she was forced to keep it a secret from the rest of the town. In time, the amount of demon attacks had slowed down. Everyone beneath the ground knew of Helen, only one unlucky demon every now and then would dare to walk in Springfield and when they did, they were pretty much as good as dead.

"Mum, what's the matter?" Jessica asked realising her mother had been brushing her hair for about 5 minutes in silence. It wasn't typical that the demon slaying gossip queen could stand being quite for so long.

"I been thinking, in 3 more years you will be old enough to move out, finished high school and probably in some dirty dorm,"

"Oh… well if that does happen, I promise I'll visit you every now and then. When ever I can get the chance,"

"It's not just that, I feel… something lurking near, please be careful." Jessica had no idea how to take this and she had no idea about what Helen was sensing. She felt a very dark presence in Springfield, one she hadn't felt since Lucifer had been in her home but that couldn't be it, or could it? Roberta Lewis never told her what happened to Lucifer after she removed him from her husband.

"I'm always careful mum," Jessica finally says after an awkward silence.

"Oh, I got to go; I'm going to be late." Jessica said as she rushed out of the room.

The day was pretty normal for both Jessica and Helen, until fourth period. Jessica had history; she had a medical certificate saying why she didn't finish a project last year and had the chance to get some credits.

"Well, Jessica you can go down to B4 and finish your project in the computer rooms, not that I expect you will get the 4 credits. You got 40 minutes to finish it so hurry up." Jessica had been pretty slack in history, she her last two assignments she hadn't bothered to finish.

She ran down to the computer room and was annoyed when it was locked. All of a sudden a bell rang, she knew the tone well. It was a lock out. She ran back to her history class but the door was locked. The teacher was sitting in her desk and she didn't hear her knocking. A student in the class made an "L" with his hand and pointed it towards her.

"Oh shit, what am I going to do? I am going to have a detention." She thought to herself until she had an idea. She only had one period after this, it was English and everyone knows English is shit easy. She couldn't believe her stroke of bad luck, first day lock out but she had to get out of school. The teachers would soon be searching the areas of the school for students late and giving them detentions but Jessica ran. She ran for her life out of the school, even though she was caught on camera she prayed that no one watching it.

She would tell her mother that she got off school early but she knew she failed her history assignment now. She was bewildered to see her mother swinging a pole she had like a maniac. 

"Mum, Mum… what are you doing?"

"Jessica, what are yo…" She stopped mid-sentence as a demon jumped for Jessica and she swung her pole at it. Jessica didn't know what was happening; she assumed her mother was having some kind of mental illusion. Psychosis can sometimes be caused by a lack of sleep and Jessica knew her mother hadn't had much sleep in the past few days.

"Jessica, get inside the house…."

"Mum, you got to calm down, what are you swinging at?" Jessica watched confused as her mother swung at another demon, although to her it was just air. That was all of them, Helen smiled a little. She didn't have to face so many demons in a long time but she still had it inside of her.

"Mum, are you okay?" Jessica couldn't see the demon blood on her shoes, fists and pole but Helen was more than okay. She didn't have such a rush in a long time, it was exciting but then Helen felt something she wishes didn't.

"Jessica, look out behind," Jessica turned around and too her surprise she saw a creature unlike any other. It stood around 8 ft; it looked just like the reaper, every last detail down to the scythe.

"Mum, what is it?"

"Oh, you can see me too little girl? I am Lucifer." Those words brought fear in Helen's mind.

"We took care off you,"

"No you didn't, see my darling Helen. When a demon is extracted from a body they don't die, they are weaken yes but they aren't dead. Now I'm back, stronger than ever." It was true, Helen could sense his power and it was like nothing she had ever felt. He had changed in appearance to; he looked exactly like death now.

"This is too much," Helen said, exhausted but she swung her pole at the demonic creature but too her surprise he wasn't a little bit hurt. She swung his scythe at the pole, snapping it in half.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry." The monster said swinging its scythe again. It got Helen, it slashed her in the stomach and she instantly feel to the ground. Jessica couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

"Mum, Mum… are you okay?" The creature disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Jessica, I'm dying… it's a dark and cold feeling," She said holding onto her stomach and the wound that had messed up her white shirt with blood.

"Jessica, be a good girl, you saw him… you need to fight them off now,"

"Fight them off? What are they?" Helen couldn't answer, she was dead.

A/N: Everything that happened to Jessica happened to me lol, just last week I mean it was the first day of school but still. I didn't run, I was so shocked I didn't get caught, my dean was standing near the hall and I could have swore he saw me sneak out but nah, somehow he didn't.


	2. Roberta Lewis is back!

This world has many amazing things, only some can see what is real, the true horrors of the grave and beyond

This world has many amazing things, only some can see what is real, the true horrors of the grave and beyond. Jessica might be one of these people; she after all saw her mother's death and Lucifer.

"Jessica Lovejoy?" Jessica was facing an old lady, she believed she had seen her quite a while ago but her physical appearance had changed somewhat.

"Hi, if you're looking for my dad, he is carrying the casket to the grave so you'll have to wait." Jessica had decided to wait in church till 2 pm, the time the casket would be lowered and her mother forever trapped in the ground.

"No I'm here for you. See I haven't seen Helen much, my old age has prevented me from travelling too far but I had to come and see you. My name is Roberta Lewis."

"Oh, you were friend of mum's that had a land rover right?" That's all she could remember of her.

"Ah yes. I sensed Lucifer coming to Springfield, I tried to get here as quickly as possible but it took me too long. Helen was dead before I was in this town."

"Wait… you saw that reaper thingy too?" Jessica didn't know how to explain the creature and those were the only words that came to mind.

"Yes my dear. See, your mother and I had a gift, a gift you have too."

"A gift?"

"Yes, God works in strange ways my dear and no one knows why he chooses who he chooses but he chose you."

"Ok…." Jessica was bewildered, she had no idea what this lady was talking about but she knew it had something to do with that creature she saw, Lucifer.

"See your mother and I were demon slayers,"

"Demon slayers?" Jessica's confusion didn't fade with the mention of demons and slaying but her curiosity rose. Her mother sometimes become psycho, fighting imaginary things that neither her nor her father could see. Jessica had just thought maybe her mother was a schizophrenic but now after seeing one of these demons herself, she believes her mother could have been fighting off these horrible creatures.

"Tell me my dear, do you see that creature over there? He is lurking in the bushes, green and about 4ft tall." Jessica flips her head to the bushes, she didn't see anything.

"Uhh, I don't see anything."

"Strange, very strange."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw Lucifer but you can't see one of those weaker demons? This is something no other demon slayer has encountered before. If you can see one, you should be able to see all. I believe your powers are sleeping."

"How do I wake them up?"

"That is something no one knows, perhaps you're not the one I was seeking. Anyways I'll see you at the funeral my dear." Roberta left Jessica in a pit of misery. She was glad she couldn't see those horrible creatures but she wanted revenge, she wanted to kill that demon that had taken her mother's life. How could she see one demon so clearly but can't see any others? This was a very confusing time for Jessica but maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe this Roberta Lewis was growing senile and perishing to dementia in old age and her mother might have died from a heart attack, much like the doctor said she did. No it couldn't be like that, Jessica saw it clearly and she knew the only logical explanation was the one Roberta had told her.

"Sleep well my darling, the lord holds thee now," The Reverend said with tears splashing on the casket as it was lower. Jessica was standing next to him, tears rolling down her eyes too.

"Jessica, Reverend Lovejoy… you shouldn't be mourning Mrs Lovejoy's death, dying sets you free from you body, the container which restricts you. Now she is free and Heaven is much nicer than Earth." Bart Simpson, someone who had been a friend to Jessica in past, had tried to cheer them up.

"Your right Bart," Jessica said, everyone had left except for the two of them. They were all going to be at the reception, but Jessica didn't want to face all those people. 

"Yeah, it kinds of sad right now that she is dead but in time the wounds in your heart will heal. She is happier now and you need to understand that maybe it was for the best."

"Since when did you get so intelligent?" Jessica said with a smile, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Since I met you," He said with a laugh.

"Bart… do you think demons could be real?" Jessica didn't know why she was asking this, she had seen one herself but she felt like she needed reassurance.

"They could be, if we could see them ourselves then we would be sure but you can't disprove that demons aren't real."

"I saw one," She said, it was an impulsive move but she told Bart about what she saw when her mother died. 

"Jessica… maybe you need some sleep…"

"No Bart, it was there…. I saw it, it was all too real." Bart sensed the seriousness in her voice but it wasn't something easy to believe.

"Maybe you saw death… coming for your mother."

"Maybe… Bart look out." Jessica was shocked too see something lurking behind her mother's tombstone. It was a small 4ft creature, green coloured with sharp nails and teeth.

"Oh crap, how am I supposed to kill it?"

"Jessica?" Bart asked in confusion, his eyes followed Jessica's but he couldn't see a thing.

"Fight it," Bart said he didn't know why he believed what Jessica was saying but there is a small chance it is true.

"How?"

"You can see, kick it in the head or something." Jessica did exactly what Bart said; her kicks weren't nearly as powerful as her mothers but the demon's head fell next to its body. It slowly vanished and Jessica never felt such a rush before, it was exciting and nothing like anything she had done before.

"Maybe you were the one I was seeking after all." Roberta Lewis said, Bart and Jessica hadn't heard her come.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Helen's. Did you see it too?"

"See what?"

"Oh nothing, Jessica come with me, there is something I want to talk to you about."


	3. Training in the art of killing!

In the sweet magic of time Jessica had picked up the skills needed to be a demon slayer, although she had a lot of aggression she didn't know how to channel it but now Roberta Lewis has shown her

In the sweet magic of time Jessica had picked up the skills needed to be a demon slayer, although she had a lot of aggression she didn't know how to channel it but now Roberta Lewis has shown her.

"Just break another board and we are done for today." Roberta said holding a board in her hands, Jessica did what she said. The board split into two and she did it without breaking a sweat.

"Now if any guy wants to touch me I can smash him good. I can kick him so hard in the nuts that his grandchild will feel it." Jessica said with a smile, a little tired from the training.

"Ah… sure dear." Roberta said, it had only been 3 months since she had been training Jessica but she had improved so much. Roberta only had only seen one other demon slayer improve so quickly, Helen.

Bart was questioning if what Jessica said was true, he knew she had been training for demon slaying but it seemed almost as if she was just learning to fight with a senile woman who believed she could see demons.

"It is quite possible; I have been doing scientific research on demons, ghosts and zombies. Other than zombies I can say that they can all be real."

"But how?" Bart questioned Professor Frink.

"I would have to go into a lot of detail and I don't have a lot of spare time today."

"Ok… well if Jessica is going to be fighting demons I want to help her."

"Admirable," Professor Frink say adjusting his glasses.

"Sure whatever dude, I just want to know if there is some way you could help me."

"Fight demons?"

"No, to find the lost city of Atlanta stupid."

"Oh I see, well I have a map of where it should be, I got a specially designed submarine and I have been to busy to check it out myself."

"NO!! I meant fight demons."

"Oh, well I can possibly invent glasses that allow you to see demons but I don't think I have done enough research on the subject for that."

"You got to try." Bart says as he leaves the house. If Jessica was risking her life to protect the town than he needs to help her, so they can vandalise the town later.

Roberta observed one thing about Jessica that made her unique; she couldn't see demons all the time. That was a clear disadvantage and something she couldn't explain. If you see one you should be able too see all. It seems that Jessica could only see them when her friends or family were in danger.

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked the old lady as she slowly sat down.

"You have grown a lot stronger but you can't see demons all the time. If you kill some then they can easily plot against you." Roberta was right, she had to stay low but Jessica knew Lucifer knew about her.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is the situation." Lucifer say sitting on his throne of thorns.

"It doesn't matter, Helen is dead." A demon says as the rest of them roar in approval.

"I know but her daughter could possibly become a threat to us too." Lucifer says gripping his champagne glass.

"Has she killed any demons yet?" An interested demon asked.

"Two I believe," Lucifer said before drinking from his glass. The demons didn't really seem to care, she was still too young to have a great impact on them and if she got too good at killing demons she would be destroyed.

"Hey Bart, look what I can do." Jessica kicked the wall of Bart's tree house and left a big hole.

"Jessica… you can't just destroy my tree house like that." He said annoyed, they had spent the evening reading comic books. It was a peaceful day, no demons in sight till now!

"Bart, look out!" Jessica said kicking a small green demon in the head. The demon was easily vanquished but Bart didn't have a clue. He wishes he could see what Jessica saw but he couldn't and he didn't even know why he believed her. It was so strange… demon slaying? The only demon he ever saw was George Bush.

"Do you know much about demons?" Bart asked, wondering why he was interested in her insanity.

"Roberta gave me this book," Bart read the label 'Demons: The art of evil'.

"Can I read that?" He asked slightly wondering what the book will say.

"Sure, I'm done with it anyways." He grabbed the book from her and flipped a few pages till something caught his eyes.

"Lucifer? Satan's first man?" That picture showed an image of what the first demon Jessica saw looked like.

"Yeah…" Jessica replied.

"So what's Satan then?"

"Well… I guess the God of demons or something," Jessica replied. God of demons was a weird label, oxymoronic but it was exactly what Satan was. He controlled all the demons and he was glad that he could get rid of his greatest enemy.

"Helen is dead, what are you stressing about Lucifer?" Satan asked, flames surround his merciless body.

"Her daughter." Satan rolled his eyes, he didn't have much time to listen to Lucifer's problems.

"She has killed 3 demons… so what? Look just get the stones and I'll deal with her personally."

"I don't think you understand the severity of it my lord, The Lovejoys have possession of a stone."

"What?" Satan roared.

"Yes I'm afraid Helen found it before her death." Satan was annoyed, he would have to send demons to get that stone from the remaining Lovejoys.

"Listen, get the other 7 stones and we will deal with her later."

"As you wish master." The 8 stones of Sirius, the stones which held a special power separately but combined they could free Satan. Only those of the wicked hand could use theses stones and without them Satan is forever trapped in hell.

"Also, get me a cup of coffee, it's like 7 billion degrees here and I'm thirsty." Lucifer rolled his eyes as he made his way to the coffee house.


	4. The scythe killing me

"This is so bizarre," Reverend Lovejoy said holding an emerald to his daughter, it was a typical emerald but it had a snake somehow craved in the centre without any outer damage

"This is so bizarre," Reverend Lovejoy said holding an emerald to his daughter, it was a typical emerald but it had a snake somehow craved in the centre without any outer damage.

"Where did you get it?" Jessica asked.

"I was going through mum's old stuff," Reverend Lovejoy said.

"It's pretty cool, can I have it dad… please?" Jessica knew her father rarely went against her recently, ever since her mother died her dad for some reason was much nicer to Jessica even when she was being bad. She hated to exploit her mother's death in such a way but she ended up doing it anyway.

"Sure Sweetie but the strangest thing is that nearly all of her jewellery was brought by me or a present given to her, I have never seen is one though…" Reverend Lovejoy said handing his daughter the stone.

"Dad, is it okay if I hang out at Roberta's house today?" Jessica asked.

"I have no idea what you and Helen see in her… especially you, shouldn't you be hanging around children your own age?"

"Ok dad, I'll be at Bart's."

"Well tell Roberta I said hi in that case." Her father said as she couldn't help but smile. Her father had no idea what was so special about Roberta, he couldn't see the demons that she could.

Down in the flames of hell Lucifer was once again talking to Satan but Satan was very firm on the subject, he didn't care about this new Lovejoy.

"Listen, I seen that little slut fight. Other than being as hot as her mother she is no way similar." Satan said.

"You don't understand, she is training with Roberta."

"That old lady no body wants to fuck?" Satan asked.

"It's more than that master, you see… Roberta is a master at demon slaying."

"I know that Lucifer, look if it bugs you so much I'll tell you what we will do…." Satan says as he explains a plan he formed on the spot.

"That's great Satan I'll put it into action ASAP."

"First I want to see the stones of Sirius, your troops have gone to retreat them haven't they?"

"Yes Master but I must warn you that Jessica has obsession of one of the stones,"

"Kill her and get it, Jesus Christ." Satan said annoyed.

"It will be done my master,"

Bart ran down to Professor Frink's house as fast as he could after hearing the news. He had invented ectoglasses which allowed him to see demons and ghosts alike. That wasn't the only thing the genius had invented, he had created a gun that could kill demons in a shot.

"There you go Bart," Professor Frink said

"Thanks man,"

"That'll be 5000." Bart looks at the professor in shock.

"I was just kidding, you go along and fight demons now." Professor Frink said with a smile as he walked back into his lab.

"That's not bad Jessica," Roberta said partly shocked at how well Jessica was able to destroy 5 wooden practise demons.

"Thanks, I really want to say that I appreciate you going through all of this to help me…" Jessica said sitting down next to the old lady.

"For Helen's daughter I would have fight 100 demons but now that I know you I would fight them all." Roberta said with a smile.

"Enough of all the sappy crap, I want to know if you know anything about this…" Jessica said handing her an emerald. Roberta puts on her reading glasses and observes it closely.

"The emerald of Vlad the impaler… where did you get this?"

"Dad had found it when going through mum's old stuff, what is it?" Jessica asked.

"There are 8 stones of Sirius. This is one of them. When all 8 are gathered in the wrong hands the gates of hell will open and Satan will be free, the world would be ruled by darkness for 10 million years." Jessica was shocked, her life was slowly becoming weirder and weirder.

"How do you use them?"

"Only a soul that has darkness can use them," Roberta said, out of no where a demon appeared. Soon 30 or more demons appeared.

"Hide in the house!!" Roberta screamed as I ran to the house.

"Damn it, well I guess you won't be helping her anymore old lady." Lucifer said with a smile. He swung his scythe at Roberta who instantly died.

"NO!!" Jessica screamed from inside the house. The demons disappeared, they had obviously came for the stone. Jessica put the stone inside the house and ran out side.

"Roberta, Roberta!! Wake up, it's just a scratch." Jessica screamed. Roberta laid lifeless, no prayer you could say would bring her back.

"I'll get you back Lucifer you son of a bitch, first my mother and now Roberta!! They were innocent!! THEY WERE INNOCENT!!" Jessica screamed.


End file.
